The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Traditional sights for a firearm, also known as “iron sights”, comprise a rear sight formed of an opaque solid block having a square or rectangular notch formed in the upper surface of the block and a front sight formed as a vertical blade or post. When such sights are used to aim the respective firearm, the front sight blade must be viewed through the rear sight notch and lined up horizontally with the top of the rear sight block and vertically with sides of the notch in the rear sight block.
More specifically, when using such “iron sights”, proper sighting is assumed when the flat top surface of the front sight post appears to be even with the flat top surface of the rear sight, and when the two opposing flat sides of the front sight post appear to be exactly centered between the two interior flat sides of the rear sight notch. Therefore, to properly sight a target, the user must visually and mentally estimate when the two gaps appearing between sides of the front sight post and the left and right sides of the rear sight notch are equal. And, additionally, the user must at the same time visually and mentally estimate when the flat upper surfaces of the front and rear sights are aligned. Moreover, while holding these vertical and horizontal alignments, the user must align a general area of a top of the front sight post with the intended target.
Therefore, alignment of such “iron sights” is a timely process due to the requirement of lining up three points of sight, i.e., the vertical alignment of the front sight blade with both sides of the notch in the rear sight block and the horizontal alignment of the top of the front sight blade with the top of the rear sight block. This timely process inhibits quick and accurate acquisition of the target and aiming of the firearm. Additionally, because the sights are opaque, “iron sights” tend to obscure the view of portions of the target and/or the area surrounding the target, thereby further inhibiting quick and accurate acquisition of the target and aiming of the firearm.
A number of variations of the “iron sights” are known, for example, the front sight can comprise a small round bead disposed on top of a post; the notch in the rear sight can be ‘V-shaped’; or the sights can be what is referred to as a “Peep Sight” comprised of a fully enclosed round opening (or ring) on the rear sight, which is indexed to a bead and post front sight. Some other known variations include front sights which are triangle or diamond shaped, or circular. In other know variations, the front sight post includes a white dot and the rear sight includes a white dot on each of the left and right sides of the notch such that the three dots are visually and mentally aligned together in an even row along with the target. All these variations have a common and consistent theme, wherein they all have open spaces or gaps which are the only references for proper alignment. Hence, proper alignment and aiming of the respective firearm is time consuming, requires visual and mental estimation, and the sights obscure the view of portions of the target and/or the area surrounding the target, thereby inhibiting quick and accurate acquisition of the target and aiming of the firearm.